


Made up of Parts

by callous_and_misunderstood



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, angsty fluff, jay is bad at feelings, you're my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: tumblr ask prompt: "Do you really think I could ever replace you?" ft. Jaylos
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041474
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Made up of Parts

Jay stalked across Auradon Prep’s campus, practice bag slung over his shoulder. He was grumpy, he knew, especially based on the students scattering out of his path, but he had no desire to try and calm down.

Carlos had just told him he had decided to quit tourney. He had told all the Isle kids actually, in an impromptu meeting after their last class. Carlos claimed he wanted to spend more time with Dude and focusing on academics. Evie was the only one who wasn’t completely caught off guard, though Mal had quickly bounced back with snarky ‘finally’. Jay just didn’t, couldn’t, understand it.

Tourney was their life here in Auradon. Or it had been. Now it was just Jay’s life. He thought back to what he had told Coach after the first round of tryouts. That Carlos was his brain, and that he needed him to play. Now he was standing on the tourney field without his mind, the biggest part of him absent. Jay huffed in frustration. He just felt like…

Carlos had abandoned him. Ditched him, for some books and a goddamned dog. Dude was cute, but he was a dog. And he hadn’t been by Carlos’s side for ten years, protecting him and fighting besides him. It sucked, point blank.

Practice went about as well as Jay had expected. He had been benched entirely within the first ten minutes and was staying after to run laps. He didn’t mind running; it was helping him recenter. He went around and around the track, focusing only on his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

By the time he finished his laps it was twilight. Jay felt a little better, though he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Carlos when he got back to their room.

Jay didn’t make it further than the bleachers before he saw Carlos. The white-haired boy was sitting on the bottom row, elbows propped on his knees, hands under his chin. Jay’s stomach suddenly ached.

“What?” Jay snapped as he approached.

“You’re mad I quit,” Carlos responded calmly.

“Of course I’m mad. This was our thing! And you’re just quitting?”

“You’re actually good at tourney, though, Jay. I was just an extra player, and mostly a bench warmer.”

“So?”

Jay felt himself soften a little bit as Carlos held his gaze. His eyes were a deep brown, like melted chocolate.

“Why are you actually mad?”

Jay sat next to Carlos on the cold metal bleachers. He noticed the pink in Carlos’s cheeks and realized the other boy had been out here a while, waiting for Jay to finish.

“You’re ditching me for Dude. For a dog.”

“What? Ditching you?”

“Yeah. For a mutt.”

“Jay, I’m not ditching you! And definitely not for Dude. I really just want to spend time doing other things than being pummeled by princes.”

Jay folded his arms. That made sense. Carlos got injured more than anyone else on the team.

“But, still. Then I won’t see you as much, and you’ll hang out with other people and then…”

Jay trailed off as a small smile traced Carlos’s lip.

“Jay, you’re still going to be my best friend. You’re family. That doesn’t change if we aren’t playing the same sport.”

The two sat for a moment. All of Jay’s earlier aggression melted away as Carlos eased his fears. He felt back for acting so harshly, and so selfishly. Carlos wasn’t a tourney player. It really made more sense for Carlos to be exploring the other things Auradon had to offer.

“You know what I told Coach to get you on the team in the first place?”

Carlos’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“What did you say?”

“He told me that a team is a bunch of body parts. And I wanted to be the fist…but that I needed my brain if I was going to play. And that you were my brain.”

“Jay…”

“You’re still my brain if you’re not on the field with me,” Jay said firmly.

“Good, because I’m still going to be cheering you on at every game.”

“You’d better.”

Jay punched Carlos lightly in the shoulder. They both watched the last bit of sunlight disappear under the horizon. Then together they stood and turned to head back to the dorms.

“Were you really jealous of Dude?” Carlos chuckled.

“Shut up,” Jay blushed.

Carlos rolled his eyes and bumped against Jay.

“Do you really think I could ever replace you?”

“Of course not,” Jay scoffed, blushing deeper.

“Exactly,” Carlos confirmed, beaming up at Jay. “You’re part of me, like I’m part of you.”


End file.
